


Something Nice, for a Change

by astudyinpanda



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Female-Centric, Multi, POV Female Character, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor MacCready, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinpanda/pseuds/astudyinpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After days on the road, the Castle feels almost as civilized as Diamond City. Having a bedroom door that closes all the way causes a slight eavesdropping problem, but if anybody's going to find a use for a kinda charming mercenary creeper, it's Piper and Blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Nice, for a Change

Piper would always describe the first time the three of them got together as a sad little accident involving a sad little man who got lucky. It happened in the Castle, because Piper wanted to do a piece on the Minutemen and Blue wanted to take her armor off for an hour without someone shooting at her.

"Just one hour," Blue had said in the precious exasperated voice that let Piper imagine pretty eyes rolling behind the dingy power armor helmet. "If I don't stop that knee joint from squeaking on every step..."

"Yeah, yeah." Piper grinned up at her. The suit made Blue ten feet tall, a real live comic book superhero. "If squeaky armor is what kills you, my obituary is going to disappoint readers across the Commonwealth."

Fun as it was to play sidekick to _The VAULT DWELLER! Vault-Tec froze her for two hundred years, because they knew the FUTURE would need her. See her bring an ENTIRE RAIDER GANG to Commonwealth justice with a GRENADE and a winning smile!_ Piper loved to watch Blue climb down from that power armor monstrosity. One minute she was the steel-armed savior of the Commonwealth, then the suit clanked and shrugged like it was saying "Well, that's that!" and out popped this gorgeous gal, sweaty and covered with dark lines where dirt built up around the armor pieces... Piper abso-fucking-lutely melted, every time.

And it didn't hurt that Blue stuck her butt out on the last hop to the ground. Such a perfect ass, beautifully framed in the dust cloud she made when she landed.

Blue ran her hand through her sweat-damp hair, temple to crown, smiling because she caught Piper looking. "You're going to get bored the second I pull out a screwdriver. Let me introduce you to Preston."

"Me too, boss?"

Piper had forgotten MacCready was still with them. The poor guy waded through mirelurk-infested waters on her behalf two hours ago, so that was rude of her, but he wasn't exactly memorable. Especially compared with her gal Blue.

"Sure, after you help me shove this suit into the workstation." That was the kind of thing Blue paid him for. Piper was a lot of things, but she couldn't shoot for shit and she couldn't even lift one of the suit's arms by herself.

Talking to Preston Garvey, first of the new Minutemen, really did get her enough info for a story on the organization's revival in the Commonwealth. She _also_ asked a dozen questions about what Blue had done to make that happen. It was about time to name her ongoing series of articles about Blue's adventures in the wastes. Chronicles of a Vault Dweller? Too formal, and too many words. Copying all that over and over would break Nat's little fingers. Anyway, other people liked reading about Blue as much as Piper liked writing about her, so it wasn't like she'd give it up anytime soon. There was plenty of time to pick a name.

 

 

"Am I in this one?"

Piper jumped when MacCready spoke, which jolted her wooden chair against the cement floor. The sudden movement turned an S into an ugly scrawl on her notes and necessitated careful use of her very last eraser. The mercenary looked appropriately apologetic when she glared over her shoulder at him. "No, MacCready, I am a _journalist_. You're not news. This..." She waved to encompass the room she wrote in, with its electric lights and four solid walls which would make it an impregnable fortress all by itself anywhere else in the Commonwealth, even without castle walls around it. "This is news. People need to know about all the good regular folks can do when they get organized and help each other."

"Yeah, I get that. Good news." MacCready leaned on the wall near the desk, beside a light bulb in its wall socket. Under the light bulb, actually. He was a little short for a mercenary. "And they should know they can come here when they need a safe place. That's news to a lot of people too."

"It won't be for long." Blue strode through the room's open door, scrubbing her hands with a rag. By the smell of her she'd risked a dip in the ocean. Compared to when she climbed out of her power armor, her skin and damp clothes were three shades less grayish brown. Between the welding goggles on her forehead holding her hair out of her lovely eyes and the dirt-scuffed knees on her road leathers, she was Piper's very own Red Rocket pin-up girl. "I asked the radio operator to add a settler beacon welcome message to his broadcast. The Castle has a lot of room to grow."

"You scooped me!" Piper cried in mock dismay. She set her pencil on the desk and stood, glancing hopefully between Blue and the big bed against one wall. "But you're right, there sure is a lot of room here."

Blue dropped the rag on a shelf and walked to Piper with that same surefire stride she used in her power armor. When Blue hugged Piper, she always slid her arms under Piper's jacket first. Sometimes the small things were the hottest. "And not too many people, yet," Blue murmured. "It does have its charms."

"I'll. Um." Piper had forgotten about MacCready _again._ She was starting to feel bad for the guy. If she, a practiced observer, forgot about him so easily, he must blend right into the woodwork to everybody else. "I'll just... G'night, boss, Piper." MacCready pushed off the wall with his shoulders so he could keep his hands in his pants pockets and try to hide what was going on in there. Yeah, he wasn't the kind of guy who got noticed by whoever he wanted to notice him.

"Good night." Blue turned her head to add "Thanks for your help today," which gave Piper the perfect opportunity to kiss Blue's soft neck in the spot that drove her wild. Blue gasped and palmed Piper's ass. MacCready shut the door behind him.

Piper used to smoke a lot more. She cut back because her kid sister Nat coughed whenever Piper lit up. That same everything's-going-to-be-okay glow she felt midway through her second cigarette came back in spades when Blue kissed her. Nothing could be really wrong so long as she had an armful of warm, wasteland-honed woman.

When they fell together, Blue always put herself underneath, and Piper always asked, "You do that to let me fall softer, dollface, or just so you can see me on top?"

And even though tonight they lay on an honest-to-God bed in an honest-to-God castle, Blue smiled up at her and answered, "Both."

Piper shrugged out of her coat and dropped it beside the bed. Blue kneaded her thighs and watched her undress. They'd been an item for months and Piper hadn't yet found the limit to how long Blue would let her get herself off against Blue's leg or hand, more or less fully clothed. Piper had her limits, and maybe she liked zipping Blue out of that vault suit, too. The way her breasts heaved in that first breath after the suit came off them, well, that was something to see.

They had a whole bed, in a whole room, with a door that didn't have holes in it. Piper wasn't about to waste that kind of space, but she also couldn't refuse when Blue tugged on her thighs with both hands once their clothes were off. Piper inched up the bed, teasing, brushing her dark hair over Blue's nipples to make Blue shiver, right up until Blue got her leverage back and pulled Piper's hips into the position she wanted them, above her mouth. Piper braced both hands on the wall and moaned out her pleasure long and loud when Blue's tongue dragged over her clit.

They froze at an answering low moan from outside the door, muffled like a man with something in his mouth but still perfectly audible.

Blue grinned with her arms wrapped around Piper's legs, and Piper got so wet she could have dripped on her, seeing that. "We've got an eavesdropper," Blue whispered. "Do you mind if I let our mercenary creeper in?"

Piper's eyes just about rolled out of her head and out the door. "MacCready?" she whispered back. "Really?" He was built all right, for a guy, but he didn't set off any sparks and shivers in her nethers.

Blue shrugged, still grinning. "I can think of a use or two for him. Besides, we can always leave him in the corner to squirm." She batted her eyelashes, which was all kinds of cute, and then licked a stripe of delicious warmth along the length of Piper's slit.

Piper giggled and tried to breathe in at the same time. Heavier breathing conspicuously hitched outside the door. "Oh, get in here, MacCreepy," Piper called. "If you're going to stick around, we might as well get something out of you too." Blue laughed. Her breasts tickled Piper's thighs in a truly delightful way.

The door creaked when their eavesdropper, MacCready sure enough, pushed it open. He was blushing from his hairline under his soldier's cap all the way to the V of his chest that his shirt exposed. A red bite mark in the meat of his thumb showed how he'd been failing to keep quiet out in the hall. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, eyes wide and dark while he took in what Blue was doing between Piper's legs, but he closed the door behind him without putting any words together.

Blue, big-hearted lady that she was, took pity. "Sit down, MacCready." Piper lowered herself onto Blue's ribs since her knees were getting tired, and smirked over her shoulder at the way MacCready zeroed in on her ass against Blue's hard-muscled stomach. "You can get up any time, but ask before you touch. Understand?"

MacCready felt around for the desk chair with one hand and sank into it without looking away from the women. "Yeah boss. I got it."

"Now, where were we?" Blue's hands settled around an ass cheek each and lifted Piper like she weighed nothing at all. She bent one knee so Piper had something to lean on, and just that drew a ragged sigh out of their audience. When she tensed her tummy to give Piper another solid, spine-tingling lick where it counted, Piper couldn't tell who moaned louder, her or MacCready.

Blue shuffled herself and Piper around on the bed to give the mercenary a better view. Piper took advantage of her distraction to lean over and reach to rub alongside Blue's clit. Blue arched under her and she lost the angle on the stroke almost at once, but MacCready – what the hell was his first name, anyway? – seemed to like it just fine. He looked like he was smuggling a modded pipe pistol in his pocket. Well, that could be fun.

She leaned over further, pressing her chest against Blue's and displaying her (admittedly great) ass for the merc's perusal. "Hey," Piper whispered. "Can I ask him to do something for you while you do something for me?"

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." Blue's voice had gone hot and husky. "I'm just tired of having to _imagine_ how good you taste, when you're right here."

MacCready gulped so loud Piper heard him across the room, and she laughed while she raised herself on her knees. "You didn't know she could talk like that, huh? _God_ ," she added when Blue gave her another hard lick with both hands firmly squeezing Piper's ass, "is she full of surprises."

"No kidding," MacCready said.

"What about you?" If Piper let Blue keep going like this, she'd lose all power of speech. "Any surprise tricks you know to show Blue a good time while she's—" Blue tongued into her and Piper's sentence ended as a soft, pleased cry. Blue was practically purring between her thighs and the firm-soft press of her mouth felt like heaven.

MacCready just about knocked the desk chair over, getting out of it. "Um. Can I? I mean, yeah, I'm good for that."

Blue turned her head against Piper's thigh to say "You come in me, you're a dead man."

"Got it, boss," MacCready said immediately. They moved again, and resettled with Blue's legs dangling off the end of the bed and Piper's back still toward MacCready, which was fine by her because Blue had her right where she wanted to be.

Blue curled in to kiss her deep and kept pushing until they were both sitting up, Piper pulled in snug on her lap. It was heady and hot, tasting herself on Blue's tongue while Blue watched MacCready over Piper's shoulder. He had a lot of layers to strip off, and from the way Blue hummed her appreciation, he looked good without them. Piper felt so wet she was sure she'd start gushing.

"Where do I want you?" Blue winked at Piper and pulled her back to the position they started in, Blue on her back with her face between Piper's legs. And this time Blue loosed one hell of a long, ecstatic moan against Piper's entrance. The bed lurched and thumped against the wall, and MacCready's "Ohh _yeah_ " stood for all three of them.

Blue's clever fingers stroked over Piper's ass and lower, and slid into her smooth and easy. Piper could barely think, it was all so good. Behind her MacCready was actually swearing, repeating "Fuck, yes, oh fuck," every time he bottomed out and shifted Blue against Piper's thighs.

When she glanced over her shoulder, MacCready was a mess. His hat, jacket, and shirt were strewn across the cement floor, but he'd only managed to unbutton his pants before he had to get his hands on Blue. Blood-spotted gauze encircled his ribs and one arm. His clenched teeth were bared and sweat stuck his hair to his forehead. The way his eyes were half shut and dark as night, the pleasure of fucking his boss into an actual mattress must've been worth taking some pain for.

And every one of his thrusts buried him all the way to the hips in Blue. Piper took one look at that and couldn't stand a second more. "Blue," Piper tried to tell her, but she just sucked hard on Piper's clit and she let herself go.

"Holy... hell," MacCready groaned.

Piper fell forward and into Blue's one-armed embrace. Blue was smiling when she kissed Piper, her whole body rocking with MacCready going at her and her fingers moving in slow, sweet strokes inside. Piper was losing her mind with the sweat and sex scent heavy in the air, and Blue still hot and wound up tight under her.

She pushed back with her hips, because Blue's heart beat faster and her smile got bigger when Piper worked herself on Blue's fingers. Blue switched them inside her, maybe getting a bit tired, and pressed one, still wet with her, into her ass.

MacCready cried out something that started as a curse and finished as a broken groan. The desperate "almost there" grimace on Blue's face told Piper that the mercenary couldn't hold out anymore.

Piper, shuddering with sensation overload, shifted her weight to one hand and fit three fingers into Blue to finish what he started. Blue pressed back on her in time to her thrusts into Piper, until Piper was gasping every time and Blue clenched tighter and tighter around her. When Blue came, Piper was pretty sure she came five times as hard. The Minutemen sentries probably heard them on the castle wall.

Blue's fingers slid out of her and they kissed again, with one of Piper's hands in her hair and Blue's callused palms on Piper's thighs. Near the foot of the bed, MacCready panted the way a man breathes when he's trying not to sound winded, which just sounded asthmatic instead.

Blue laughed, softer and sleepier than before. "Sit down, MacCready," she said again. The bed shifted when he sank onto one corner.

Piper rolled to her side, arms and legs tangled around Blue and body thrumming with satisfaction. MacCready still stared at them with wide-eyed astonishment, one hand covered in his own come and the other resting near, but not on, Blue's ankle. He caught Piper's eye and looked away fast, blushing even after the deed was done. "Was that good?"

"That was _great_ ," Blue murmured. She pulled Piper closer and sighed contentedly.

"Yeah, you did all right," said Piper, because if Blue liked his work, so did she. But she had her own pressing question, namely, "Did you get shot or something?"

MacCready looked down at his bandages like this was the first time he ever saw them. "No, it was a mirelurk. The boss shot it off me, but it kind of..." He made a motion with his clean hand, a pinching and dragging action that'd hurt like hell on a larger scale.

"Ouch." Now that Piper was thinking about it, she remembered when it happened. Several mirelurks had attacked at once. One scuttled right toward Piper. MacCready had reached out to somehow draw it away from her, and it'd pinned his arm to his side with one of its massive claws. Then Blue's shotgun thundered, and, yeah, the claw would've torn MacCready up a bit when it fell. "Thanks," she said.

MacCready's smile got a lot less sheepish. "So am I going to be in one of your stories now?"

"Maybe." Piper should stop encouraging him before it went to his head. "But not the ones my sister sells."


End file.
